


Role play on stream

by taylorhyuga2



Category: Eevee - Fandom, Maid - Fandom, OOC - Fandom, Pokemon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorhyuga2/pseuds/taylorhyuga2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First chapter is a how did this even happen ok but First actual chapter should be up soon. My personal character and a friends character Eevee. Don't Ask cause Even I don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 the real story begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young maid meets her new MASTER?! Or a new friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay heres the first chapter for real. Hope you like it.

Neko was a younge girl only 15. And when you live by yourself you work where you can. But the streets where not going to be your place. Neko's where fair game when it came to street jobs. They were kept as pets usually beaten by the wife of unfaithful married men and pure white neko's where as rare as it get. 

(A neko named Neko. so cool right. shhhh i know but background starts later after some fun.)

Walking up to the gate she quickly pressed the buzzer on the moniter to alarm them that they had a guessed. The large golden gate opened and she walked up the large drive way. Praying that they would allow her to work her. She had heard the rumor that a few maids had been taken to France. So they were looking for live in temps. She rang the door bell. A very proud looking butler answered. "Yes?" He looked and saw no one till he heard a sound of a small ting and looked down. "Oh..um hello how may i help you?" 

"I heard this house hold was looking for maids. Is it true? If not i deeply sorry for wasting your time, and ask for you forgiveness." The girl had said proudly and direct straight to the point. What an amazing sight a neko. Bringing her to his employer might just give him a chance at a raise."Please come in. you did not hear wrong." quickly allow her in he shout the door. and escorted her to the living area where the young master was waiting for his launch.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus_Ikezawa: "But I'm just your maid. I'm nothing special like those women" Neko said...seems good so far.  
Neko Taylorhyuga2: NYAN~  
Shiny Blaziken In Sombrero: ... for once... i won't argue about this... sorry taylor... ;_; .... just don't tell others...  
Neko Taylorhyuga2: I won't  
Shiny Blaziken In Sombrero: thank you... ;_;  
Marcus_Ikezawa: "Thats a lie Neko! I love you and only you!" As Eevee says that he pushes Neko onto his bed. If you would like to read the whole fanfic then THINK OF IT YOU LAZY BUM.  
Marcus_Ikezawa: I am not going into that Fanfic stuff anytime soon...or adult fantasies if you want to be more specific  
Shiny Blaziken In Sombrero: ...well, at least there's the possibility of it ending with the space kracken... i guess.... ;_;  
shadowecho: well...  
shadowecho: that was...different.  
Marcus_Ikezawa: ...blaz...there will...not be TENTACLE RAPE  
Shiny Blaziken In Sombrero: how that goes, shadow, is like how it wil show in the parenthesis ("and then a giant space kracken appeared and ate all of them. the space kracken lived hallipy ever after.")  
===============================================================================


	3. Chapter 3

Marcus_Ikezawa: And then as Eevee gently carrassed Neko she yelp with a statisfying sound...I mean Venasaur.  
Capitan Creepy: ........................................  
Marcus_Ikezawa: Want me to continue? Haha  
Shiny Blaziken in Sombrero: ... i thought u were only kidding about that, marcus!  
Neko Taylorhyuga2: Nyan~!  
Marcus_Ikezawa: I said I'd only give it to Neko and Eevee. I never said I could every do fan fic.  
Capitan Creepy: marcus....................  
Marcus_Ikezawa: *smiles gleefully*  
Marcus_Ikezawa: Yes?


End file.
